Calamity Caller
While many feel a deep connection to nature, some priests take this bond further, using their link to call down the wrath of nature upon their enemies. Abilities Catastrophic Blessing A calamity caller must select a disaster blessing as one of his two blessings, even if the calamity caller’s deity does not grant the disaster blessing’s associated domain. This alters blessings. Calamity (Su) As a standard action, a calamity caller can cause a 5-foot square within 30 feet to suffer a calamity. A calamity deals 1d6 damage plus an additional 1d6 damage for every 2 warpriest levels he has beyond 1st to creatures within that square. The type of calamity determines what type of damage the calamity deals (see below). An affected creature can attempt a saving throw to reduce this damage by half (DC = 10 + half the calamity caller’s warpriest level + the calamity caller’s Wisdom modifier); the type of save is determined by the calamity. The calamity caller can use this ability at will. At 4th level, a calamity caller can create an enhanced calamity when he uses this ability. An enhanced calamity deals twice the calamity’s normal damage; in addition, a creature that fails its save suffers an additional effect (see below). At 8th level and again at 12th level and 16th level, effects created by an enhanced calamity that last for 1 or more rounds persist for 1 additional round. The calamity caller can create an enhanced calamity once per day for every 2 warpriest levels he has. A creature must take damage from the calamity to suffer these additional effects. The calamities available to calamity callers, the type of damage they deal, the saving throw to resist the damage, and the secondary effect they cause when enhanced, are listed below. Acid Rain: A brief rain shower deals acid damage to the target square, with a Fortitude save for half damage. A creature that fails its save against enhanced acid rain continues to dissolve for 1 round, automatically taking half the original damage. Blizzard: Hail deals cold damage to the target square, with a Fortitude save for half damage. A creature that fails its save against an enhanced blizzard is blinded for 1 round. Deadfall: A tree branch, stone boulder, or other heavy object falls on the target square. A deadfall deals bludgeoning damage, with a Reflex save for half damage. A creature that fails its save against an enhanced deadfall is knocked prone; at 12th level, the target is also confused for 1 round. Flash Flood: A brief surge of stormy water deals bludgeoning damage to the target square, with a Reflex save for half damage. An enhanced flash flood does not cause additional effects; instead, an enhanced flash flood targets creatures in a 5-foot radius. At 12th level, the area increases to a 10-foot radius; at 16th level, the area increases to a 15-foot radius. Lightning Strike: A bolt of lightning deals electricity damage to the target square, with a Reflex save for half damage. A creature that fails its save against an enhanced lightning strike is staggered for 1 round by electrical impulses. Thorny Vines: Vines covered with thick thorns wrap around the target square. The thorny vines deal piercing damage, with a Reflex save for half damage. A creature that fails its save against enhanced thorny vines is entangled for 1 round. Volcanic Rift: A magmatic rift emits a plume of fire into the air, dealing fire damage to the target square, with a Fortitude save for half damage. An enhanced volcanic rift also emits poisonous and corrosive gases; a creature that fails its save against the enhanced volcanic rift is sickened for 1 round. This replaces focus weapon, sacred weapon, and bonus feats. Aspect of Disaster (Su) At 20th level, a creature affected by a calamity caller’s enhanced calamity does not receive a save to reduce the damage or avoid the calamity’s effects. This replaces aspect of war. Category:Archetypes